witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher locations
This page is just a quick reference guide to all the game locations that are accessible during any given Act. General types of locations These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of the game and a general treatment already exists: * Circles of Elements * Inns and Taverns * Places of Power * Posters, these really only appear in Acts II and III and are merely for interest Prologue * Kaer Morhen ** Witchers' Laboratory Act I Outskirts of Vizima * Eternal Fire Shrines Main village * Town Center ** Church ** Reverend's House ** Vesna's House Private homes These are private homes outside the main village * Abigail's House * Haren Brogg's House * Odo's House Extended village * Cave under the city walls * Crypt in the Outskirts * Inn * Old Mill * Salamandra hideout in the Outskirts ** Southern Cave in the Outskirts Gates to Vizima * Maribor Gate, locked * Merchants' Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked until the end of the Act Act II Temple Quarter of Vizima * Angus' house * Armorer of the Order * Cemetery of Vizima ** Vizima Cemetery Crypt * Detective's House * Dungeon * haunted house * Merchant Street ** Shani's House * Nonhuman District ** Dwarven Blacksmith shop ** Kalkstein's Place ** Vivaldi's Place ** house where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Sewers of Vizima ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' Lair * Slums ** Eager Thighs Brothel ** Hairy Bear Inn ** Ramsmeat's Place ** house with the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story * St. Lebioda's Hospital ** Altar of Melitele * Thaler's Place Gates * Merchants' Gate * Gate to the dike * Vizima Dike Swamp * Brickmakers' Quarry * Brickmakers' Village * Druids' Grove * Golem Burial Grounds * Gramps' Hut * The Landing * Lumberjacks' Glade * Mage's Tower, locked until the very end of Act II * Scoia'tael encampment * Swamp Cave * Wyvern Island Act III Trade Quarter of Vizima * Cemetery, new entrance available * Gamblers' Den * Guardhouse * Herbalist's house * House of the Queen of the Night * John Natalis Square ** Triss' House * Marketplace ** Radovid's Hideout * New Narakort Inn * Rozalind Pankiera's house (the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Salamandra Hideout * Town Hall * Vivaldi and Sons Bank * the Workshop Gates * Maribor Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked Temple Quarter of Vizima * all locations accessible in Act II * Nonhuman district, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Sewers of Vizima new locations accessible within ** Elven Ruins ** Salamandra Hideout Swamp * all locations accessible in Act II Other * Salamandra Base Act IV Black Tern Island * Altar of Dagon Fields * Crypt in the Fields * Druids' Circle * the Hermit's place ** Kurgans * Old Farm * Raspberry Patch * Ruined Mill Lakeside * Elven Cave * Fisher King's hut * Lady of the Lake's Altar Murky Waters Village * Adam's house * Alina's house * Baker's house * Blacksmith's house * Celina's house * Tobias', the village chief's, house Just outside the village * Bridge to the Fields * Country Inn * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Act V Swamp Cemetery * Cemetery Island ** Striga's Crypt * Old Manor ** Old Manor Catacombs * Old Mine in the Swamp Cemetery * Raven's Crypt * Refugees' Caves ** Druids' Cave Old Vizima * Field Hospital * Kalkstein's place in Old Vizima * Blacksmith shop * Executioner's Tower * Order command post * Scoia'tael hideout * fences' hangout * breach in the wall Other * Vizima Dike ** Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act ** Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilogue Temple Quarter of Vizima * Cloister * Safe House * Sewers of Vizima ** Zeugl's lair Icy Plains Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Northern Kindoms ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima *Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Category:The Witcher Prologue Category:The Witcher Act I Category:The Witcher Act II Category:The Witcher Act III Category:The Witcher Act IV Category:The Witcher Act V Category:The Witcher Epilogue